The secret is out
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: Sequel to 'Ginny the intruder' This is basically what happens after Ginny tells everyone Harry has a boyfriend and how Harry and Draco deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to 'Ginny the intruder' This is basically what happens after Ginny tells everyone Harry has a boyfriend and how Harry and Draco deal with it.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

The secret is out

Chapter 1

Harry awoke the next morning with the distinct feeling that Ginny had done something. He quickly cast a tempus charm and saw that he and Draco would be late for breakfast if they didn't get going in about five to ten minutes. He turned to his right to wake Draco up, but stopped short when he lay eyes on the blond.

Draco was lying peacefully curled up at Harry's side with a small smile gracing his normally smirking lips. Harry brought his hand up to Draco's face and caressed the blond's cheek lightly. He couldn't believe just how lucky he was to have Draco. And contrary to what the blond seemed to believe he loved the fact that Draco was still a virgin. It made Harry feel proud that Draco, someday, will feel that he is ready to have sex and have it with _him_. Harry leaned up and placed a small kiss on Draco's lips while whispering against them.

"Wake up Dray. We're going to be late for breakfast."

Slowly the blond's eyes fluttered open and when he saw Harry so close to him a blush quickly made its way onto Draco's cheeks. Harry chuckled lightly before placing another kiss on Draco's lips. He got off of the bed and picked up a pair of boxers. Pulling them on he turned back to Draco and saw the blond blushing madly while he watched Harry's every move.

"Come on you little voyeur. Get dressed."

Draco ducked his head under the covers, but soon got back up from under them and got dressed. Once both on them were dressed and ready to go to breakfast Harry thought he should tell Draco about what he said to Ginny the evening before.

"Dray I hope you not going to be mad at me, but yesterday when I was trowing out Ginny I told her to leave me and my boyfriend alone. I didn't tell her it was you, but the whole school probably knows I have a boyfriend by now."

Draco's eyes widened as he looked at Harry with fear clouding his eyes. When Harry saw his boyfriends expression he quickly pulled the blond into a tight embrace and petted his head.

"I'm not going to let anyone find out until your ready for them to know I promise you that."

Draco nodded slowly and waited for Harry to release him from the hug. He pulled back when the embrace loosened and placed a small kiss on Harry's lips before pulling back completely. He smiled at the Gryffindor before walking to the portrait and waiting there for Harry. Harry followed Draco and got his wand out of his pocket.

"I'll put a Disillusionment Charm on you until we reach the Great Hall. I'm sure there is at least someone waiting for me outside."

Harry cast the spell and put his wand away before opening the portrait and stepping outside with Draco following closely behind. After Harry was sure that Draco had left his room he closed the portrait again and turned to walk towards the Great Hall, but a subtle cough from behind him made him turn around. He came face to face with Colin Creevey.

"Hiya Harry. I just wanted... well... I..."

"You wanted to know whether or not what Ginny is saying is true?"

"What Ginny is saying...? Oh you mean her telling everyone you have a boyfriend? No no I already knew that. No what I wanted was-"

"What do you mean you already knew that?"

Colin looked at Harry with an expression that practically screamed 'Come on I'm not that thick'. The blond Gryffindor lifted one finger and started counting off his reasons. Needless to say Harry didn't find it nearly as amusing as Colin did.

"One: You've been really happy this last... well I'd guess a month maybe even a bit more than that. Two: It couldn't have been because of your friends because you've been spending all your free time in your room, seemingly alone, and not in Gryffindor tower. Three: I guessed it was a boy because I actually have seen you kiss a boy before while you were drunk at our 'Old Voldi-pants is dead' party, but don't worry I don't think anybody else saw and if it were a girl you would have at least told Ron and Hermione and those two seemed very surprised when Ginny started telling people this morning."

Harry watched Colin with wide eyes and he was barley able to comprehend what had happened mere moments ago. How could nobody have ever noticed how observant Colin was? Next the boy would tell him he actually knew _who_ he was dating too.

"Not that I really get why your dating _him, _but its you life not mine right?"

Harry did a double take – what now?

"You mean to tell me that you have figured out I was dating a bloke – on you _own_ – and not only that but with us being as careful as we could you also figured out _who he is_?"

Harry nearly fainted when Colin merely nodded with a faint smile on his face.

"But don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone your dating Mal- him. I've seen how happy he makes you and you deserve it after all you've been through, but there's something I want to tell him. I'm correct in assuming he's around right?"

Harry nodded and waved his hand a little motioning for Colin to continue.

"I know coming out is hard. I had to watch my brother go through it and I held his hand as he told out _Muggle_ father. I don't know if you realize this but in the Muggle world homosexuality is all but forbidden. I had to hold Dennis on our way to St. Mungo's after the beating my father had given him. Not to mention that I had to watch my brother get beaten by my own father because I wasn't able to use magic to help him, but here people rarely care if you like blokes or birds. Don't let that stop you and Harry from being happy. I'd offer to hold your hand while you tell you parents too, but I doubt I'd still have that hand after issuing the offer. Just know that there is already one person completely behind you and Harry."

Colin smiled tentatively at where he thought Draco might be standing. He hoped he had helped the Slytherin at least a little with his fears. Draco himself was oddly touched at Creevey's concern and advise. Maybe coming out won't be that bad after all.

"Thanks Creevey."

Came Draco's voice out of what seemed an invisible source. Colin's smile brightened and he nodded at the voice before turning around and walking away.

"Wait I forgot something." Colin said turning his head back to Harry and an disillusioned Draco. "Hurt him and I hurt you."

With that Colin walked away. Harry and Draco were both silent until Colin had rounded a corner. Harry turned to look at from where Draco had spoken before and smiled at seemingly nothing.

"Come on we're already late and I'm hungry."

Draco gave a short 'yes' and both continued their way to the Great Hall. On the way many students watched Harry like a hawk. And when ever he looked somewhere everyone turned to face that direction expecting Harry's boyfriend to be standing there. Harry found it amusing to a point, but when he walked into the Great Hall and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch him it started to get on Harry's nerve.

Draco wasn't with Harry anymore. He had felt the temporary Disillusionment Charm loose its effects and had slipped away from Harry just in time. Had he stayed only a second longer he would have reappeared directly next to Harry. Now he walked to the entrance to the Great Hall and saw Harry standing in front of the four house tables. The only thing missing was the steam coming out of his boyfriends ears. Then Harry opened his mouth and Draco had to shiver at the demanding voice coming out of it.

"Yes, what Ginny has been telling you is true. I have a boyfriend, but he is not all too keen on coming out yet so if anyone tries to find out who it is they will have to deal with me. Despite what professor Snape seems to think I'm not an idiot. I can and will make anything I do to you look like an accident. Now if that's all clear please do keep eating."

Draco had to school his features, fearing he would start laughing if he didn't. Merlin he loved Harry. And now he knew exactly why.

**A/N: As you can see I did chose to make a sequel and I hope all of you like its start so far...:D I'll try to update as soon as possible... maybe even tomorrow or the day after... MAYBE**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

The secret is out

Chapter 2

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table a few days after he told everyone, or rather Ginny told everyone, about him and he could still feel everyone's eyes on him. Not that they were really _looking_ at him. Most of them were eating and sending him only slight glances while other's ate and stared at him openly. Whenever Harry could his gaze shifted to the Slytherin table without anyone noticing. Even the Slytherins were watching him, though more subtly than the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws.

Harry's gaze swept over the Slytherin table until it landed on Draco. The blond was talking with Zabini and Parkinson before he looked up and saw Harry looking at him. Draco had to suppress the urge to smile at his boyfriend and instead started glaring at him. Harry let the smallest of smiles grace his lips before he glared right back at Draco. Harry didn't like hiding from everyone like this, but he wouldn't push Draco to come out when they started dating and he sure wouldn't start doing it now.

"I just don't get it Harry. Why wouldn't you ever tell us you were gay. It's not like its as frowned upon here as it is in the Muggle world."

Harry turned his gaze from Draco to Hermione and Ron. They were both looking at him yet while Hermione looked a little more concerned Ron was stuffing his face with food and was simply nodding effectively agreeing with what Hermione had said. A sharp laugh from Ron's left made the three of them turn around and they saw Ginny sitting there with a sweet smile on her lips and an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yes Harry why did you never tell us you were a queer? You don't have a little crush on Ronni, do you?"

Ron turned red and looked down at his plate while Harry smiled at Ginny and gave a little laugh.

"Okay that image was really sick. First I'm not gay I'm bi, second I have a boyfriend and third I have never nor will I ever have a crush on my best friend. Just get over the fact that I don't love you anymore because you cheated on me."

Ginny's glass, filled with pumpkin juice, exploded as Ginny's eyes filled with hatred and she stood up sharply before turning around and walking over to the Ravenclaw table where she promptly sat down on Terry Boots lap and turned his head forcefully. She planted her lips on his and started making out with him. Harry started laughing before he turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"She really needs to understand that I don't love her and that she _cannot_ make me jealous."

"So your bi and never had a crush on me right?"

"Oh come on weasel. Who in their right mind would have a crush on _you_? Surely even Potter has better taste than that."

Harry, Hermione and Ron turned their heads and saw Draco standing in front of the Gryffindor table mere six feet away from them. He moved over to stand behind Harry and the Gryffindors' heads turned to follow him. When Draco was standing directly behind Harry the brunet gave a small yet subtle smile at the blond before glaring at him.

"What do you want ferret?"

Draco raised a challenging eyebrow at Harry before placing his hands on the table behind the brunet and leaning in to whisper something into Harry's ear. He made sure that Ron and Hermione, whom he had desperately tried to actually call them that in private to make it easier once he finally came out as Harry's boyfriend, couldn't hear him and he released a sigh against Harry's ear.

"I hate this. All I want to do is kiss you silly and punch anyone in the gut who calls you the-boy-who-lived-to-take-it-up-the-ass. I wanna sit over here with you and hold your hand. Merlin I... I think I wanna come out."

Harry's eyes widened and he fisted his hand in Draco's shirt.

"You sure?"

He whispered as silently as he could and let go of the blond's shirt.

"More than anything else."

"Than we'll stage a little fight now and meet in my room. If you're sure about this we have a few things to discuss."

"Okay."

Harry pulled away sharply from Draco before he stood up and glared at the blond.

"Ha. So what? At least I actually have someone who loves me and that I love in return."

Draco scowled before he fisted his hand and-

"Wait Malfoy. I really don't want detention. How about we move this to the hallway?"

Draco nodded and moved past Harry, but not without bumping his shoulder painfully hard into Harry's. The brunet ignored Draco's action and turned to look at Ron and Hermione.

"Don't worry guys. I'll try to leave things in the no blood area. I'll see you at lunch kay?"

Both nodded and Harry turned to the doors of the Great Hall and walked out of them. He walked over to Draco and grabbed the blond's hand. Since everyone was in the great Hall nobody saw them as Harry started running to his room and pulled Draco along. They reached the portrait in record time and entered the room.

As soon as the portrait was closed again Harry pushed Draco against its back and kissed him. At first their kiss was slow yet passionate, but that changed when Harry opened his mouth slightly and dragged his tongue across Draco's lips. The blond whimpered before he opened his mouth and let Harry's tongue enter his mouth. Said tongue moved around in Draco's mouth before stroking the blond's tongue tentatively. After a bit of making out Harry pulled back and rested his forehead against Draco's.

"Merlin I love you so much Harry."

"I love you too Dray. Now we need to talk about this."

Harry pulled back from Draco and sat down on his couch. Draco followed and sat down on Harry's lap straddling the brunet in the process.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to come out? I don't want you to do it and than regret it afterwards. There are going to be people who aren't okay with it and they are going to try and make your life difficult, but I swear I will do everything I can to make sure that nobody will ever-"

Draco kissed Harry shortly and smiled at the brunet when he pulled away and rested his forehead against Harry's.

"You're babbling Harry. And yes I'm sure, but I want to tell my mother and uncle Sev before I tell anyone else. Okay maybe I'll tell Pansy and Blaise before I tell everyone as well, but I wanna do it. I really do, okay?"

Harry smiled at Draco as he moved his hand through his blond hair. He placed a small kiss on Draco's lips and tugged a strain of hair behind Draco's ear.

"Okay. If your sure, your sure. Do you want me to come with you while you tell them or...?"

"Yeah I'd like that. Could... could we tell my mum now? You know before I chicken out?"

Harry gave Draco another kiss and nodded before he wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and stood up. Draco squeaked a little before he wrapped his legs around Harry's middle and his arms around the brunet's neck. Harry laughed at Draco's squeak as he walked the both of them to his fireplace.

"Don't you laugh at me mister!"

Harry kissed Draco before stepping into the fireplace and shouting out his destination while he threw the floo powder into the fireplace. They shot threw the floo network and stepped out of the fireplace in the sitting room in Malfoy manor. Harry let Draco down and the blond called for his mother. Narcissa entered the room shortly after Draco had said her name and stared at the both of them.

"Dragon, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Draco smiled at his mother before he told her to sit down. Narcissa sat down quickly before she looked questionably at Draco and Harry.

"Mum I... well Harry and I..."

"Sweetie are you trying to tell me that, well that you and Harry are together? Because if you are I... already knew that."

There was a definite silence before Draco's knees gave out and Harry caught him.

"What... what do you mean you knew?"

"I came to visit you last week and when I finally found you, you were well occupied if you know what I mean."

Both Narcissa and Draco were blushing madly by the time she was finished. Harry couldn't keep his laughter in, which he regretted greatly.

"If you ever wanna get any shut up."

Harry stopped laughing but kept a small smile on his lips. He wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him lightly.

"I love you and I will never let anyone laugh at you... excluding me."

Harry smiled as Draco pouted cutely while he hit Harry's arm lightly.

"Dragon I'm sure you came here to tell me about you two and I want you to know that I fully support the two of you. I can't speak for your father, but I sincerely hope the two of you will be very happy."

Harry smiled at Narcissa and tightened his arms around Draco who looked like he was about to start crying. Narcissa got up from her place on her chair and hugged Draco lightly. She gave both Draco and Harry a small kiss on the cheek before she got them some floo powder and told them they should return to Hogwarts.

They said goodbye to Narcissa and flooed directly into their potions masters rooms. Draco was in such a happy mood he didn't think even uncle Sev's constant bad mood could ruin it.

How wrong he was.

**A/N: So what did you think about chapter 2? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me...:D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

The secret is out

Chapter 3

Harry and Draco nearly fell out of the fireplace in professor Snape's sitting room because they had entered the one in Malfoy manor kissing. The two of them were laughing at themselves and, therefore, didn't notice professor Snape sitting on the couch in front of them. Snape did not find it nearly as funny as the two of them did.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?"

Draco and Harry sobered quickly and Draco stepped in front of Harry as if to protect him from his uncle's verbal jabs. The blond bit his lip nervously as he stepped closer to Severus and he started playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Uncle Sev I... I wanted to tell you something. Harry and I... well..." Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm Harry's boyfriend and I just wanted to tell you before we tell anyone else."

Draco kept his eyes closed as he waited for Severus' reaction, but as he failed to say anything Draco opened his eyes and looked at his uncle. The man's face looked like it was made out of stone. His eyes were hard and cold. What seemed like hours later for Draco Severus opened his mouth and only said one word.

"Out."

Draco's eyes watered and he looked pleadingly at his uncle Sev. Surely the man didn't mean it, right?

"But uncle Sev-"

"I said OUT!"

Draco flinched back in fright and the tears in his eyes started to slide down his face. The blond gave a small sob before he turned around and ran past Harry out of the professor's private rooms. Harry stayed in the professor's rooms and glared at him.

"I don't care what you think about my relationship with Draco, but he cares a whole damn lot what you think about us and more importantly what you think about _him_. That boy loves you like your his father so get your head out of your ass, deal with the fact that your godson is dating me and go apologize. Now if you'll excuse me I have to clean up the mess you made and make sure Draco's okay."

With that Harry turned around and ran after Draco. He walked all over the castle and finally found the blond in an alcove near his, Harry's, rooms. Harry crouched down in front of Draco and pulled him into a hug. Draco tried to fight him at first, but he soon fell into the hug and cried on Harry's shoulder until he was all out of tears.

"Do you think he hates me now Harry?"

Harry tightened his arms around Draco before he kissed the side of Draco's head and pulled away.

"He does not hate you. Do you understand me? He doesn't like _me_ and he will get over that I promise you that."

Harry looked Draco in the eyes and gave the blond a little peck on the lips. Their small kiss soon turned into a passionate kiss that had Draco and Harry completely forget that they weren't in the privacy of Harry's room, but out in an alcove in Gryffindor territory. They kissed so intently that they didn't notice that pair of footsteps coming closer and closer towards them. Only when the footsteps stopped directly behind Harry and the person belonging to them cleared their throat did Draco and Harry pull apart.

"Draco I... I wanted to apologize. I was not angry at you, but rather your choice in boyfriend's and I did not mean to make you cry. I will try to get used to you and Mr. Potter being together, but if he even thinks about hurting your feelings I will not hesitate to cut his balls of with a rusty knife."

Draco looked at his uncle Sev with wide eyes and opened his mouth to say something yet nothing came out. Harry quickly let go of Draco and the blond stood up slowly. Severus opened his arms ever so slightly and Draco stepped into them without a seconds delay. Harry stood up also and watched Snape and Draco as they hugged each other. Soon the hug stopped and Severus looked at Harry and crossed his arms.

"Although I will never say this again Mr. Potter you were right. I was transferring my anger at you at Draco and I'm sorry for that. I will try my best to get used to you, but you can't expect me to change overnight."

Harry smiled at the older man and gave a small chuckle.

"I would never presume that we would start being best friends because of Draco and my involvement with one another, but maybe we can start with being as civil as we can."

Snape nodded before he turned around his robes flowing behind him as he walked back to his private rooms. Harry pulled Draco back into his embrace and kissed the blond's cheek lovingly.

"See I told you he hated me not you, love."

Draco turned his head to look at Harry and kissed his lips lightly.

"He doesn't hate either one of us. He just dislikes you. Now come on I'm tired. Maybe we can lie down a little before lunch."

Harry nodded before kissing Draco once again and lifting the blond up bridal style. He carried Draco to the portrait marking his room. He whispered the password and walked through with Draco in his arms as it opened. They never noticed the person hiding badly behind a statue. The person that had seen them kiss, heard their conversation with Severus and seen the interaction between them. That person had an evil glint in their eyes and an amused smile on their lips. Lunch would bring so much fun with it.

**Lunch time**

As Draco made his way to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall he tried to ignore all the looks and whispers directed at him. He didn't know what was going on and somehow he knew he _really_ didn't want to know what was going on anyway. He sat down on his usual place next to Blaise and Pansy and started filling his plate. Blaise and Pansy were looking at him with awe and fear alike. Although Draco knew he would deeply regret it he couldn't help but ask.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"We know, you know. Everyone does."

Draco paled. They... they... they _knew_? How would they know. He wasn't ready. He wanted to tell Blaise and Pansy himself. Were they angry that he hadn't told them first? But they didn't look angry. Or disgusted. Were they okay with him dating Harry? Wait. They said everyone knew. How had they_ all_ found out?

"Draco you look pale. Don't worry we won't tell Potter, but... well... who is it?"

Than it dawned on Draco. They didn't know Draco was dating Harry. They thought he knew who Harry was dating. Why would they think that?

"I don't know who Potter is dating? How would I and why would you think that?" 

But Blaise and Pansy didn't say anything. They merely kept looking at him knowing the blond would break very soon under their gaze. He always did. At this point Draco really hated his friends. Okay they didn't know, but they knew he knew and now they were pressuring him to tell them. And Draco knew it was working. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and send Harry a look that said we need to talk. Harry nodded and excused himself before standing up and leaving the Great Hall. Draco turned back to look at Blaise and Pansy and gave a small sigh.

"Fine I'll tell you, but not here. Follow me."

Draco led both Pansy and Blaise through the hallways of Hogwarts until they reached the painting of a silver dragon in an idyllic landscape. He leaned close to the portrait and whispered the password. The three Slytherins entered the room and Draco led them to a couch.

"Draco whose rooms are these?"

Draco turned around to look at Pansy and answer her before a voice stopped him.

"Dray? What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Draco cringed when he saw Pansy's and Blaise's eyes widen and turn to look at the direction Harry's voice had come from. Harry walked into the living room area and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Zabini and Parkinson sitting on his couch. He looked from the two Slytherins to his boyfriend before sighing loudly and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well that could have gone better."

"No shit Potter."

Draco said as he turned around to look at his boyfriend. His jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw Harry standing in the doorway between the brunet's bedroom and the living room in nothing but his boxers. Draco turned bright red before he took of his cloak and walked over to Harry. He wrapped the fine material around his boyfriend' naked torso and glared at the brunet.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing?"

Harry grinned at his boyfriend before leaning in for a kiss. When he pulled away Draco's face had turned an even deeper shade of red. Harry gave a small laugh and rested his forehead against Draco's.

"I wanted to take a shower since I didn't get a chance to have one this morning. I wasn't counting on you actually bringing Zabini and Parkinson. I didn't think you'd want to tell them already."

Draco's face darkened. Harry pulled away from his boyfriend when he saw the blond's murderous expression. Taking a few cautionary steps away from Draco Harry took his wand and spelled some clothes on himself.

"Dray what is it?"

"We have a small problem."

Draco looked from Harry to his best friends and just watched.

"Who told you I knew who Harry was dating?"

Pansy cringed knowing she and Blaise were in deep shit right of now. She couldn't just tell Draco what they had done. It's not like they wanted to hurt him on purpose. They didn't _know, _or rather hadn't known then, that Draco was the one dating Potter. With a shaky breath Pansy stood up and looked regretfully at Draco.

"Weasley, the female one, she told us she knew who Potter was dating from you and we just wanted to know too. But now this means that she knows _your _dating Potter and that is unacceptable."

Draco's hurt look made Pansy do a double take.

"Damn Draco! That she _knows _is unacceptable not your... _relationship _with Potter. We're your best friends. No matter what you do we are always going to be on your side understood?"

Draco nodded as a few stray tear filled up his eyes. The blond felt arms around his waist and smelled Harry's aftershave soon after the brunet's chest hit his back. Harry held him tightly before letting go and walking to sit next to Blaise. The brunet placed his head on his hands and sighed. Blaise was a little surprised, but said nothing.

"Now the only problem we have is Ginny. If she let you believe Draco knew it was only so we would find out she _knew_. It's our only warning. That little wrench just declared war against the wrong person."

Harry looked up and Draco Pansy and Blaise could see the fire in his gaze. He was angry. And an angry Harry is never good.

**A/N: Chapter 3 finished...yay. Tell me what you think... Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

The secret is out

Chapter 4

Harry walked through the hallways of Hogwarts with his head held high and Draco on his arm. After Pansy and Blaise, as Harry was asked to call them, left Harry's room after apologizing over and over again Harry and Draco had sat down and discussed the situation. In the end Draco came to the decision that he had told everyone he wanted to tell that he was gay and was ready to let everyone know.

The blond had had a hard time to thoroughly convince Harry of his decision, but after a good ten minutes of snogging the brunet was suddenly very agreeable to every idea Draco had. The first people they wanted to tell, not that Draco really wanted _them _to know were the Gryffindors, or rather Ron, Hermione, Finnegan, Thomas and Longbottom. As the two neared the portrait of the fat lady Draco slowed down. Harry turned to look at him and saw a somewhat scared expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Are you really sure you want everyone to know? We can still turn back and go to my rooms."

Draco shook his head and gave Harry a warm and loving smile.

"No it's just... what if they hate me... no wait they already do."

"Stop it Draco. Yes my friends aren't really that fond of you, but once they get to meet the real Draco, the Draco I have come to love and trust they will forgive you for all of that and we can all start anew. Just give them a chance to give you a chance, okay."

Draco sighed loudly, but nodded at Harry before he started walking into the direction of the fat lady again. Once they reached the portrait Harry whispered the password and let himself and Draco in. The common room was dead silent when they saw Harry entering with a Slytherin. And not just any Slytherin, but Draco fucking Malfoy.

A few first-years quivered in fear and two month ago Draco would have loved that. It wasn't so nice now that he was trying to earn the trust of the Gryffindors he used to torment just so they wouldn't give his boyfriend grieve for being with him. Just then Draco was pulled away from Harry by his other arm. The Slytherin turned around to see who had grabbed him so forcefully and came face to face with the wea- he meant Ron.

The redhead was glaring venomously at the Slytherin before he turned his questioning eyes to his best friend. Harry was standing near the couches just looking at Draco and Ron. The brunet wanted to punch his best friend for grabbing Draco like that, but he also wanted to explain things so badly. After taking a deep breath Harry asked everyone except Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville to leave.

Once the common room was empty except for the people Harry had asked to stay the brunet took another deep breath before stepping forward and pulling Draco into his arms and away from Ron. The Gryffindors looked funnily at Draco and Harry and Draco really didn't like it. He wished they would just say something. Good or bad. It would be better than all that silence. It was Harry who spoke first.

"Everyone I asked you to stay behind because I wanted to tell all of you that Draco here" Harry gave Draco's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "is the boyfriend everyone has been wondering about. I'm honestly and truly in love with him so please if you can't deal with that go now. If you don't like my boyfriend than you dead to me. I'm not asking you to forgive him without another thought I'm just asking you to give him a chance to proof to you that he is different than what we thought."

The room was very silent. No one even dared to breath as they looked at one another to see if anyone would leave. A slow smile made his way onto Harry's lips. He knew that none of them hated Draco enough to actually leave if it meant quitting their friendship with him. They were all good friends. Through good and bad times.

Then Hermione stood up. Harry's smile quickly fell as the brunet watched her walk away from the boy and- wait. She wasn't walking towards the girls dorms or the portrait. She was heading towards Draco and him. The brunette made her way closer to Harry and Malfoy. She came to a stop once she was standing directly in front of the blond, her hands on her hip and a stern expression on her face.

"I have seen first hand how happy you seem to make Harry and I know all to well that he's rarely ever been happy. I'm not going to go against that, but if you make so much as one wrong move I will hex your balls off before you can even think about saying your sorry. Understood?"

Draco gulped before nodding. Well that had gone better than Draco would have thought. He knew that the Gryffindors wouldn't welcome him with open arms, hell not even an open mind really, but he never would have thought Gr- Hermione would make such a generous first step towards him. She was, after all, the he had humiliated the most. Saying something against someone's finances was one thing, but downright calling someone unworthy of life because of their parents..? It was a wonder that she hadn't hexed off his balls already.

One after another the other Gryffindors got up and gave him similar threats but accepted him none the less. After a good ten minutes of threats and angry looks the seven seventeen-year-olds were sitting in the couches in the Gryffindor common room having a blast, but Draco still felt the gilt on his shoulders. All of the sudden he stood up and asked Hermione to follow him. Ron was skeptic, but Hermione told him not to worry. Draco ignored Harry's concerned look and walked out of the portrait with the brunette in tow. Once outside Draco closed the portrait and turned back to Hermione.

"I'm really sorry. For everything. I know that this doesn't really change anything. It doesn't change the fact that I insulted you, your family and your friends for a good seven years, but I needed to tell you that I'm really and truly sorry for all the things I did to you."

Ashamed of himself Draco looked down on the stone ground. Hermione was shocked. Sure Harry had said that Malfoy had changed, but she never would have expected it to such a big change. He wasn't calling Ron or Neville names, he didn't even sneer when Seamus told them how he had helped out his grandfather on his pig farm during summer holidays, which the Irish man had only told them because he wanted to get a rise out of Malfoy. Then when Malfoy had just gotten up and asked her to follow him she didn't know what to think.

And Hermione truly believed his apology to be genuine. Malfoy wasn't jocking around or biting his time with Harry. He was actually trying to make peace with Harry's friends which showed that he really was serious about their relationship. A smile crept its way onto Hermione's face as she stepped closer to the blond. She lay one hand on his shoulder and waited for him to look up. When Draco felt a hand on his shoulder he lifted his head and saw Hermione standing in front of him.

The brunette had a soft smile on her lips and her eyes were bright with happiness. The hand moved further to his back before he found himself being hugged by Hermione and he found that he didn't even mind that he was hugging a muggleborn. He had never had a problem with them. It had always been and always will be his father with the problem. Draco lifted his hands and hugged Hermione back. The girls smile widened and she lay her chin on the blond shoulder.

"I forgive you."

Hermione pulled away from Draco and smiled at him again. The blond smiled back and gave a short 'thank you'.

"Now try the same thing with Ronald just without the hugging."

Draco threw his head back and laughed for all the was worth. Hermione couldn't keep her own laughter in. The two of them were nearly rolling on the floor in laughter when the boys came outside to see what was taking Draco and Hermione so long. Ron was the first who came out of the portrait and when Draco and Hermione saw him they started laughing with new vigor.

Ron turned to the others and they looked just as shocked as he did though Harry had a gentle smile on his lips. Soon Draco and Hermione calmed down and Harry walked over to Draco and pulled him close. The blond blushed a little as Harry pecked his lips and rested his forehead against the blond's.

"I see you two get along greatly."

"Oh Harry we get along famously. At least now I have someone whom I can gossip about Ron with without it getting back to him."

Hermione winked at Draco and the blond chuckled a little before he turned to Ron who groaned like he had found out dinner and lunch were canceled for two weeks. The redhead looked at Harry and pouted.

"Harry stopped them from making fun of me."

Harry chuckled before he leaned close to Draco's ear to whisper something to him.

"I'm glad you and Hermione get along, but there will be no making fun of Ron... at least not in front of him otherwise I might have to punish you."

When he said it Harry grabbed Draco's bum and squeezed a little, it made Draco squeak and the boys fake throwing up. Harry rolled his eyes at his mates before he gave Draco another small kiss on the lips. Just as the blond was about to kiss back everyone froze.

"What do we have here?"

**A/N: Okay this will be longer then I first thought, but that's not really bad now is it? Tell me what you thought of chapter 4...:D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

The secret is out

Chapter 5

"What do we have here?"

The group turned around and saw Ginny standing behind them watching Draco and Harry in disgust. She had her hand on her hip and one of her feet primped up and the wall behind her. Harry turned around and took a protractive stance in front of Draco as the blond paled a little. Ginny pushed herself off of the wall and walked over to Harry and Draco. The others watched from the sidelines ready to step in if Ginny overstepped her bounds anymore than she had already.

The redhead stopped in front of Harry and gave him a small smile before she stepped around him. Harry was to late to stop her and then she was standing in front of Draco who had put on his best glare and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?"

Ginny cocked an eyebrow before she leaned in to whisper something to Draco. She made sure that Harry and the others weren't able to hear her before she started speaking.

"Just out of curiosity how far have the two of you gone? Do you know, really know how _talented _his tongue is? His fingers? And let us not forget his beautiful cock. He made me orgasm so fast every time sometimes I thought he could make real good money if he became an escort, but well I guess you know all of that unless..."

The redhead stepped back from Draco as quickly as she could before she raised her wand and pointed it at the blond. She smiled wickedly before opening her mouth and whispering a spell. Green light shot from the end of her wand and hit Draco in the chest. The blond kept standing as if nothing had hit him until a white aura surrounded him.

Harry looked worriedly at Draco before he turned furious eyes to Ginny. She was standing across from the group with her mouth hanging open when a loud laugh suddenly left her mouth. Her head was thrown back and her right hand clutched the shirt covering her stomach as she continued laughing. When she finally calmed down her eyes sparkled with mischief and he stepped a little closer again.

"Wow just – wow. I didn't think you and _Harry _had done that much, but being a _virgin_. I have to admit Malfoy I hadn't guessed that."

Draco was sure his face was burning bright red. Now he knew what Weasley had done. It was a purity spell. Of course there are so many different once around, but now that she knew he was a virgin Draco knew with certainty it was a sexual purity spell. With sexual purity spells you could rarely go wrong. A light color meant that you hadn't gone much further than having sex a few times. A deep color meant that you've had a lot of sex. Black basically meant slut and white meant virgin.

A deep and angry grunt from his side made Draco turn to Harry who was looking at Ginny with hateful eyes and before Draco knew what was happening the brunet had his wand out and pointed at the girl. Ginny stepped back in fright finally realizing how deeply she had gotten herself into this mess. Harry stepped forward and stopped when he was standing directly in front of Ginny with his wand at the redhead's throat.

"If you tell anyone about this I will rip your throat out, I will make you wish you had never known me and I'll use that spell on you. And we both know just how deep that color would be."

A silent tear escaped Ginny before she stepped back and turned around. Harry's harsh breathing and that sound of Ginny's feet on the stone floor as she ran away were the only sounds breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the group. Draco was looking at nothing but the ground. Merlin this was humiliating! It was one thing for Harry and his friends to know that he was still a virgin, but Weasley and all of Harry's best friends?

Tears welled up in Draco's eyes. Tears of shame and hurt though deep down Draco knew that being a virgin was nothing to be ashamed of it still hurt him to have it exposed like this. The white aura was still surrounding him, but he didn't have the strength to cancel out the spell on his own. He probably couldn't even get a 'finite' out of his mouth without starting to sob.

A hand settled itself onto Draco's shoulder, yet the blond couldn't find it in himself to look at whoever was trying to comfort him. Their were sounds of clothes rustling before a small silence followed by 'finite'. Draco could tell that it was Hermione who had ended the spell. He whispered that smallest of 'thank you's before he turned and ran towards Harry's head boy room.

Harry was pulled out of his seething as Draco ran away turning around he stared after Draco. With one glance at his friends Harry nodded at them and ran after Draco. He had reached his portrait and whispered the password before entering. When he came near his bedroom Harry heard Draco sobbing lightly. He opened the door and saw his boyfriend lying on his bed crying into the comforter. Walking quickly over to the blond Harry lay down next to him and pulled him into his arm.

Draco cried for a long time before he lifted his head off of Harry's chest and looked at the brunet. He smiled lightly before lying his head down again and falling asleep. Harry caressed Draco's head before closing his eyes and falling asleep next to his boyfriend.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

When Harry woke up he saw Draco sitting at the foot of the bed. The blond was looking deep in thought as Harry sat up and wrapped his arm around the blond from behind. Draco fell into the embrace and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. He looked up at Harry before pulling him down into a kiss by the back of his neck. Harry opened his mouth and dragged his tongue across Draco's lower lip. He opened his mouth submissively and moaned as Harry's tongue entered his mouth caressing his tongue with his own.

Harry mapped out Draco's mouth before pulling his tongue out; disconnecting them. Draco panted trying to catch his breath as Harry's hands wandered over the blond's body touching and caressing it as he went along. Soon they were both lying on the bed again; Draco beneath Harry as the brunet unbuttoned Draco's shirt with nimble fingers. Draco moaned every time a new button was opened while the cold air caressed his near naked chest.

With every new button Harry kissed the new and freshly exposed flesh. As all the buttons were undone Harry at up lightly pulling Draco along with him. He shrugged the shirt off and Harry pushed him down to the bed again. Draco's hands lifted off of their place where they were lying limply in Harry's hair and did what Harry had done to his shirt to the brunet's. Harry watched a while as Draco undressed him before he moved to unbutton Draco's trousers as well.

As the zipper was pulled down Harry looked up at Draco waiting for the blond to give him permission to continue. Draco nodded and Harry pushed his fingers underneath Draco's trousers and pants pulling them down in one swift movement. Draco's hard cock lay against the blond's stomach waiting to be touched and Harry wasn't one to disappoint.

He curled his hand around Draco's pulsing flesh and stroked him lightly before wrapping his lips around the head of Draco's cock and sucking harshly. Draco arched his back before spreading his legs more hoping that Harry understood what he wanted. Harry, who had understood completely, wandlessly lubricated his fingers and pushed one of his fingers carefully into the blond. Draco shuttered in pleasure as he felt Harry's finger enter him. The finger stroked Draco's insides looking for that one spot that would send Draco over the brink. Draco's scream of pleasure and arched back told Harry he had found it.

The combined pleasure of Harry sucking his cock and his finger hitting his prostate so blissfully perfectly good send Draco over the edge and he came down Harry's throat long and hard. Harry, who had been stroking himself frantically with his other hand while pleasuring Draco, came not long after Draco spraying his seed onto the comforter. They lay silently only the sounds of their breathing, or rather panting, breaking the silence before Harry prompted himself onto his elbow while muttering a cleaning spell under his breath. Draco smiled at Harry and pulled him down into a kiss. They separated quite quickly and Draco locked eyes with Harry. The blond took a deep breath before breathing out shakily.

"Harry I think I'm ready. No I know I'm ready. I wanna have sex with you- not now of course, but sometime in the near future."

"Is this about what Ginny said?"

"No... yes...maybe... I don't know. I just know that I want to be with you as much as I can and as closely as I can."

Harry looked at Draco with a calculating glance before nodding.

"If your sure then fine, but if you ever change your mind you have to promise me you'll tell me, okay?"

The blond nodded before smiling and pulling the brunet down for another kiss. Their mouths opened and their tongues caressed one another before they broke apart; their foreheads resting against the other's and smiles on their lips.

"Come on or we'll be late for dinner."

Draco nodded getting off of the bed and getting dressed. He looked at Harry and smiled. He wouldn't regret this. It hadn't happened yet, but Draco knew he would be incapable of regretting sex with Harry. They left his room both smiling happily; neither of them expected the welcome they would receive in the Great Hall.

**A/N: I'm mean aren't I? Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me if you did or didn't...:D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

The secret is out

Chapter 6

The walk from the head boy's room to the Great Hall wasn't particularly long so soon after Harry and Draco left Harry's room they were standing in front of the big doors of the Great Hall jut out of sight of the students inside. Harry made to let go of Draco's hand like he always did before entering, but Draco only tightened his grip on the brunet's hand. Harry turned his head and looked at Draco before smiling.

"Are you sure?"

Not certain he could give a verbal answer Draco merely nodded before stepping forward. Harry followed him silently and watched as student after student dropped their jaws when they lay eyes on the couple. They were holding hands as they walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Harry smiled as he saw Ron and Hermione smiling encouragingly at them. Draco was sitting opposite from Hermione conversing lightly with the witch when he noticed something red in the corner of his eye.

Ginny was sitting a few people away from him smiling wickedly. This couldn't be good. Nothing was ever good when that witch – not that Draco really wanted to call her _that_ – smiled like that. Sitting straighter Draco noticed that Hermione and Harry had seen the redhead as well. Draco went to place a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, but the brunet had already gotten up and was walking over to Ginny. She smiled at Harry as he came closer to her and petted the seat next to her indicating for Harry to sit down. Yet Harry kept standing there watching as Ginny got up and leaned in.

"What's wrong Harry? You're not scared of me are you? No, why would you be? I would never do something to hurt you or your _whore_ for the right price."

Harry saw red. Nobody, absolutely nobody called Draco a whore in front of him. Yet before he could do anything to vent his anger Ginny continued speaking.

"A kiss. Kiss me here and now in front of everyone and I will tell no one about the whore's virgin status."

Harry's face didn't change as Ginny pulled her face far enough back to look into his eyes their mouth mere centimeters away from one another. He leaned in even closer and Ginny closed her eyes in anticipation. After such a long time she was finally going to feel Harry's lips on her own again. And once that was over the whore would leave Harry for kissing her. Then she would have her rightful place back at Harry's side. Yet the lip never came.

"Do not threaten me _Ginevra_ you know better that anyone what I can be like when someone insults the people I love. Stay away from me and Draco and if you tell anyone I _will _make your live a _living_ hell."

Harry moved to pull back but before he could Ginny grabbed his neck pulling him down into a kiss. The redhead moaned as their lips touched while Harry placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her back. Their contact didn't last longer than three second, but it was enough for Draco to see it. When Harry had finally put a good six feet distance between himself and Ginny he turned around looking worriedly at Draco, but the blond wasn't sitting anymore.

He was making his way over to the two of them. Fury in his eyes. First he headed towards Harry and pulled him down into a passionate kiss before he turned to Ginny and practically growled at her.

"Listen and listen closely Weasley, you had your chance with Harry and you blew it big time. I am in love with him and if you think that you can kiss _my _boyfriend getting off scotfree than you have never seen me angry."

Draco moved to get out his wand, but Harry stopped him. He leaned down and told him that Ginny wasn't worth it kissing Draco's head before whispering a small apology for having let her kiss him. Draco was about to respond when Ginny opened her big mouth again.

"Yes, you're right I did have my chance with him and I used it wisely. By the time we were together for I week I was getting the best sex I could ever want. And you? You've been with him for much longer. How much sex have you had? That right! None!" She looked him up and down before smiling brightly. "Virgin."

Harry tightened his arms around Draco before growling deeply. Draco was shaking. She... she had actually told them. Everyone. They all knew know and... and he didn't care. Draco didn't care one bit because he knew that the people that mattered to both him and Harry didn't mind. They would stand by him no matter what. As long as Draco had that nothing else would matter. Out of the corner of his eyes Draco saw Hermione coming over to them, but she didn't stop walking before she stood in front of Ginny.

The redhead smiled as if she thought Hermione would be on her side, then, it happed so fast they barely saw it, 'Mione lifted her hand and brought it down hard to Ginny's cheek. Despite himself Draco winced remembering just how painfully hard Hermione's slaps were.

"Don't you _ever _talk to Harry and Draco again or you will regret it. Got it?"

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she nodded before leaving the Great Hall as quickly as she could her hand covering her redding cheek. Hermione turned to Harry and Draco who were smiling thankfully at her before she looked up at the head table waiting for some sort of detention or other punishment. Professor McGonagall looked positively scandalized while the professors Dumbledore and Hargid were grinning subtly. In the end it was professor Snape who stood up glaring at Hermione before clearing his throat.

"Fifty points" The Gryffindors winced while the Slytherins were grinning madly "to Gryffindor for defending another student. "The Gryffindors' like the Slytherins' jaws dropped. They just couldn't believe it. "Ten points and detention tonight for slapping a student."

Hermione grinned before nodding to professor Snape and sitting down again. Harry and Draco followed her numbly sitting down as well. Though Draco was ginning madly when the Gryffindor laughed as he told them that Snape was his godfather. In the midst of all the laughter Harry leaned over to Draco and gave a small lick to the blond's ear.

"Tomorrow night."

Draco didn't need for Harry to say anymore, he understood completely. Fighting a small blush down Draco nodded before turning his head and kissing Harry. They smiled at one another when they pulled apart. Turning back to their dinner Draco thought about the next night. He couldn't wait. He was a little nervous – okay a lot nervous – but he knew Harry would die before he ever hurt him. With another smile Draco finished eating.

**A/N: Hope you liked this! xoxo HinaKicksAss**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

The secret is out

Chapter 7

Draco was nervous, really nervous. Tonight was the night Harry had said they would have sex for the first time and Draco really wanted that, but it didn't help his nerves one bit. The was walking around the Hogwarts hallways aimlessly trying to stay away from Harry's room as the brunet had asked him to. For a short while he had considered to go sit in the Slytherin common room and wait for the clock to strike nine, but that thought had left the building as soon as Draco had sat down.

Sitting and waiting had made him even more nervous than he had already been. After dinner Harry had asked Draco to leave him alone for a while so he could prepare his room and Draco had agreed to meet the brunet outside his rooms at nine o'clock. His wandering had walked Draco to the Gryffindor common room. Now he was standing in front of the fat lady. Maybe Hermione could take his mind off of things.

"Password."

Draco looked at the fat lady with a small smile before responding.

"I'm sorry. I don't know the password. Could you tell Hermione Granger that Draco Malfoy his waiting for her outside?"

The fat lady smiled and nodded before turning and leaving her frame. She returned after a short while and told him Hermione would be there in a few minute. Draco waited patiently though he couldn't stop pacing in front of the portrait. As soon as it opened Draco stood still and smiled at Hermione as she stepped through smiling at him.

"Hey Dray, something wrong?"

"No I... it's just Harry asked me to come by at nine, to his room of course, but I.. I'm really nervous and can't stop fidgeting for more than a second and now I'm rambling too and... and..."

Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and breathed in calmly and deeply. Draco mimicked her breathing and calmed down after a while. Hermione pulled him closer and opened the portrait before walking them both through. Some of the Gryffindors, especially the first and second years, looked oddly at the two of them, but Hermione didn't concern herself with them and walked Draco over to a secluded corner in the common room before casting a silencing charm around them.

"Now tell me what's wrong. You aren't scared he'd break up with you, are you? Because I know that boy and he would never do that. Your the best thing that ever happened to him and I can only hope he knows it."

Draco's face reddened a little before he shook his head and answered Hermione.

"It's nothing like that. I... we... well we decided to... you know. And I'm nervous as hell!"

Hermione blushed when she realized what Draco was talking about and took his hands into hers before smiling at Draco and squeezing his hands.

"Everyone is nervous before their first time and believe it or not that is not something bad. Wait her with me until it's time to go to Harry. If you at any point don't want to do this anymore Harry will stop. I know him and I truly believe he would never do anything you didn't want. What do you say?"

Draco nodded at her before leaning back in his chair and smiling a little. Yes, he could do this... maybe.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

It was five minutes past nine and Harry was nervous. Draco wasn't there yet. What if he changed his mind? What if he felt pressured and broke up with him now? What if... what if... A rather loud knock pulled Harry out of his thoughts. He walked over to the portrait, more quickly than he liked to admit, and practically wrenched it open. On the other side stood Draco, his face bright red from having run all the way after he accidentally fell asleep in the armchair in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry smiled at his, the biggest smile he could muster after having thought he was being stood up and he stepped outside. His hand went to Draco's face caressing the still red cheek and leaning in for a kiss. Draco responded slowly finding it hard to kiss while still panting like mad. The kiss didn't last long. They pulled apart and Harry took hold of Draco's hands and pulled him inside after him.

Draco followed Harry silently until they reached the bedroom door and Harry came to a stop. The brunet turned around and pulled a blindfold from his trouser pocket and was about to fasten it around Draco's head when the blond stepped back a little. Harry saw a bit of fear in Draco's eyes and stepped away from him.

"Don't worry. I just don't want you to see the room as soon as you enter. I'll take the blindfold off once you're sitting on the bed I promise."

Love and trust shone in Draco's eyes and he nodded stepping forward again. He lowered his head a little to make it easier for Harry to fasten the piece of cloth around his head. Lovingly Harry moved the blindfold over Draco's eyes and made a loose knot at the back of his head before turning around, Draco's hand in his own, and opening his bedroom door.

Harry led Draco into his bedroom walking him to the bed. He turned back around grabbing Draco's shoulders and pulled him closer before he pushed him back far enough and he sat down on the bed. Harry took the place next to Draco and moved his hands to the back of Draco's head. As the blindfold fell from his eyes Draco took a good look at the room and gasped.

The whole floor as well as part of the bed was covered in red and white rose paddles and there were candles all over the room. And they were sented candles. The smell of vanilla and wood was all over the room, invading Draco nostrils. The only light in the room was coming from the candles and Draco could see one rose, a red one, lying on the pillow next to him. He picked it up and brought it to his nose, smelling its unique sent.

A blush crept up Draco's neck and onto his cheeks when he saw a bottle of lube on the bedside table. Standing there as if it was mocking him for his nervousness. Slowly he turned his head to look at Harry and leaned over giving the brunet a small kiss on the lips. As he pulled back Draco lifted his hands to his cloak, unfastening it and pulling it of his shoulders. Harry watched him, worry flooding his eyes. He lifted his hands and caught Draco's as the blond was about to unbutton his shirt.

"Draco are you really sure about this? I won't be mad if you not. I don't want you to do this and regret it."

"No Harry I do want this. I was so nervous before. I went to _your _common room and sat with Hermione for comfort, but when I fell asleep and woke up at nine o'clock I ran so quickly down here fearing this wouldn't happen if I didn't show up on time... and when I saw you... I want this Harry, more than anything."

"Okay."

Harry released Draco's hands and unbuttoned the blond's shirt himself. They undressed one another until both were naked as the day they were born. Draco moved to the middle of the bed and lay down pulling Harry down with him, on top of him. Harry kissed Draco opening the blond's mouth with his tongue and caressing Draco's with his own. For a while Harry just kissed Draco before pulling away and moving to his neck. Trailing kisses down his neck Harry didn't stop until he reached his crotch.

Slowly Harry licked his way from base to top and took Draco into his mouth. Wandlessly Harry summoned the bottle of lube from the bedside table and squeezed some onto his fingers. Slowly while caressing Draco's cock with his mouth Harry inserted one finger into Draco. The blond moaned deeply when he felt the finger move inside him. Harry was being careful with him. After five minutes Harry added another finger and Draco moaned approvingly. The third followed quickly.

Soon Harry had Draco prepared and he moved his fingers out of the blond noting Draco whimpering in disapproval. Harry moved back up to face Draco and smiled down at him. Draco looked at his boyfriend and nodded slowly as if to reassure him once more. Harry leaned down giving Draco another small kiss before coxing his own cock in lube and moving it to Draco's entrance. Draco could feel the pulsing erection pressing against his anus and fought not to tense up.

"This is going to hurt at first. If you ever want me to stop just tell me."

Draco nodded at Harry and closed his eyes bracing himself against the pain. Slowly, very slowly Harry moved into Draco. Inch by inch. Harry moved as slowly as he could trying to suppress the urge to jut push in. Finally Harry was fully inside. Draco could feel Harry's balls resting gently against his buttocks. Merlin, Harry hadn't lied about the pain but it also felt so wonderful. Knowing it was Harry, the love of his life, being inside of him.

Harry didn't move and Draco was grateful for that. Then after a while Draco opened his eyes again looking at Harry who had his own eyes closed. He was panting lightly just like Draco and when Draco lifted his hand placing it on Harry's cheek the brunet opened his eyes and stared into Draco's eyes. They smiled at each other as Draco pulled Harry down into a kiss. They separated quickly when Harry accidentally moved a little hitting Draco's prostate dead on.

"Ahh... move Harry... please... and do that again."

Harry chuckled a little before pulling out until only the head of his cock remained inside before snapping his hips forward, pushing inside his cock hitting Draco's prostate again and again with every thrust. Draco moaned wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and pulling him even closer. Harry soon felt his own orgasm nearing. He took hold of Draco's cock stroking him in sync with his thrusts. After no more then four strokes Draco came long and hard between the two of them covering Harry's and his own stomach in his cum. Harry kept thrusting and came shortly after Draco filling the blond with his own semen.

Draco was panting heavily as he looked up at Harry who was still holding himself up so he wouldn't crush Draco underneath him. Slowly Draco moved his arms around Harry's middle and pulled him down on top of him. He unwrapped his legs from Harry's waist and snuggled into the brunet who, by now, had moved to lie next to him. Harry's hands caressed Draco's shoulder and the blond sighed into Harry's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too Dray. Go on get some sleep."

Draco nodded into Harry's chest just before his eyes fell shut. Harry kissed the top of Draco's head before lying his head down and sighing. Merlin he loved Draco.

**A/N: That's it! The end. I know it's a little abrupt... Please don't kill me. I'm thinking about doing a squeal to this one as well. Let me know what you think please...**


End file.
